As lighting transitions from traditional light sources (e.g., incandescent, halogen, gas discharge, etc.) to solid state light sources, new obstacles must be overcome. One of the most consistent obstacles with solid state light sources is the amount of heat generated by the solid state light sources themselves, particularly in high power applications that require high lumen output. Typically, lighting products that incorporate solid state light sources use various thermal management solutions to dissipate as much heat as possible. Such solutions include, but are not limited to, passive cooling systems, such as metallic heat sinks using fins and other shapes to greatly increase surface area, as well as active cooling systems, such as fans and other devices that offer increased air circulation.